Decreasing power transistor sizes, among other factors, are increasing power dissipation needs. In an integrated circuit package, heat is typically distributed from the chip surface through the chip, through the die attach material, and through the leadframe die pad and/or external heat sink. Current die attach materials, such as solder and epoxy, may have voids therein that impact this thermal heat transfer from the chip surface. This voiding may cause local hot spots on the die surface due to decreased thermal conductivity at these spots. Overheating of the output power transistor or other chip elements can be the cause of reliability failures.